


It All Turns Out for the Best

by Carisa_Ironfell



Series: Adventures of Bird-Girl and Friends [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a little bit of contemplated murder..., oc child - Freeform, rated t for some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carisa_Ironfell/pseuds/Carisa_Ironfell
Summary: One of Ozpin's agents shows up with an unexpected accusation for Ironwood - the general cloned a child from Ozpin and Qrow?!





	It All Turns Out for the Best

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted something, and this is pretty much the reason why. RWBY attacked me!! This story contains a fair amount of headcanon and occurs pre-series. The characters are almost certainly going to be OOC, so I apologize for that.... I hope you enjoy reading!

“IRONWOOD!!!!!” a thunderous voice roared. Everyone in the room flinched and turned, reaching for their weapons. Instead of a foe, they were faced by one of their own – though the green-eyed woman was certainly angry enough to cause some concern.

“You sorry bastard! This had better not be intended for some kind of military mass-production. If it is, I will kill you,” Adira hissed venomously, glaring fiercely at James as she stalked toward him. He stared at her with wide eyes, as did the rest of the group, and he took a step back as she approached. Ozpin sighed and stood, circling around his desk to stand between the angry woman and the general.

“Adira, explain yourself,” he ordered in a stern voice. Adira glared past him for a moment longer, then the evidence of her fury vanished, replaced by a calm exterior similar to Ozpin's. Qrow shifted uncomfortably in the background, exchanging an uneasy glance with Glynda.

“Yes, Sir,” Adira agreed tranquilly. 

“I was on my last mission, and while I was snooping around I came across the plans for a secret project his - ” she pointed at Ironwood - “people might start working on. I was curious, because a project like that defied all human decency, so I kept looking into it once I'd finished my main objective. Come to find out, those were out-dated plans, and they'd already started working on it.

“I got into the compound, and found the little girl that man created using your and Qrow's genetic material. Now, that in and of itself isn't why I'm so pissed. It's because he did this without consulting either of you, and because he could very possibly use this to make copies of the most powerful people in the world, for military purposes,” she snarled, keeping eye contact with the general, who shifted uneasily. Qrow and Ozpin blinked, met gazes for an instant, then turned simultaneously to Ironwood.

“Take us to this child,” Ozpin commanded, and the hard edge in his voice left no room for argument. “Good work, Adira, and thank you for bringing this to our attention. I'll expect a full report when I return,” he said to Adira, then he and Qrow followed Ironwood out of the office.

“Well, that was certainly dramatic, wasn't it,” Glynda commented dryly, and reached out an arm to catch Adira when she began collapsing. “I'll get you to the med-bay,” she muttered and did just that.

 

Qrow and Ozpin stared through the glass at a young girl, five or six years old in appearance. The little girl that was their daughter. She had white hair, streaked through with jet black, and red eyes that shone bright with an intelligence beyond her years.

“Let me in,” Qrow's voice was faint, but Ironwood opened the door and slipped inside to explain to the child.

“Uncle James!” the girl exclaimed, running up to hug him. He smiled warmly, and Ozpin felt a slight pang of jealousy that this man had been raising his child for – what, years? He sighed and watched the exchange.

“Hey, Ozmaria. Remember the pictures I've been showing you? Of your parents?” he asked. The girl – Ozmaria? – nodded.

“Mm-hm,” she bobbed, then gasped. “Do I get to meet them??” she asked, sounding very hopeful. James nodded and beckoned for Qrow to enter now.

“Daddy!!” Ozmaria shouted and ran straight to Qrow, not even questioning. He knelt down and held her close to her chest, petting her hair.

“That's right, sweetie. Do you... do you mind if I call you Adelia?” he asked, since James had made it very clear to them that Ozmaria was only her middle name, and that they would be able to name her properly if they wished to change it. He'd mentioned it to Oz, who had agreed that it was a nice - and fitting - name, derived from the name of the woman who had found her for them.

“Adelia?” the girl said, testing out the sound of it with a little difficulty. She thought about it for a moment, then grinned brightly and nodded. “I love it!” she exclaimed, then nestled back into Qrow's chest.

“Is my other father here too?” she asked in a quiet voice, seeming hesitant to ask. Qrow smiled.

“Yeah, he is,” he replied, then looked up and raised his voice. “Hey, Oz, get in here,” he called, and Ozpin's heart nearly stopped. Suddenly nervous, he opened the door with a shaking hand and entered the room, walking toward the pair. Qrow let go of Adelia, with minor reluctance, and let her walk respectfully toward Ozpin. The white-haired man sat on the floor and stared at her, as she stared back with wide eyes. He opened his arms to her, and she threw herself with no further hesitation into his embrace.

The impact was more than Ozpin had expected, but the moment his arms were wrapped around her, he knew that this was perfectly right. And there was no way he'd let her stay here, with Ironwood. She was coming home. A glance at Qrow's face told him that the other man was thinking exactly the same thing, and had resolved to fight the general if he disagreed. Ozpin would hold their child and shield her while they walked away from the fight...

 

Thankfully, it didn't come to anything like that. The new parents spent some time with their daughter, and Ironwood let them take her after he ran some tests to make sure she was stable. Now they just had to find some place for her to live...

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, Adelia is about a year younger than Ruby. I'm a little ashamed to admit it, but she is something of an over-powered character... I just made her because it sounded cute, and it was an interesting idea. She probably breaks several rules of the universe, but I'm only in Volume 4 at the moment, so I still don't know that much about how all this works. (Rooster Teeth isn't really explaining things very well...) Please, no hate from fans who actually know stuff - this is just supposed to be fluffy and cute! Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed anyway!  
> (P.S.) I don't know why, but I really want Ironwood to be good with kids, when he's not working. It sounds cute to me. :) (and it's important to the plot, lol)


End file.
